


Ace-Ops are Easy

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Facials, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Lube, Missionary Position, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Tails, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: The Ace-Ops just can't resist the new arrivals from Beacon
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Harriet Bree/Elm Ederne, Jaune Arc/Elm Ederne, Jaune Arc/Harriet Bree, Marrow Amin/Blake Belladonna, Marrow Amin/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 27
Kudos: 105





	1. Yang and Blake Spoil a Puppy

Another day, another completed mission. Marrow had just changed out of his uniform, ready to go home for the night. He had spent his day looking after some of the new arrivals, namely Yang and Blake. They were good, for newbies. They had hardly needed his help when clearing out Grimm, but their flirting had almost caused a couple of accidents.

He had reprimanded them, and they put up a sullen act every time while listening, but he just knew that they smirked at each other again as soon as he turned his back. That’s why he liked being part of the Ace-Ops. Without much personal attachment, such things didn’t happen. Nothing to get in the way of their professionalism, unlike with this rag tag crew of kids the General had gotten all chummy with.

It was frustrating, but such was the job, and Marrow wasn’t a whiner. If he was being honest with himself, having someone with some spunk around for a change made for a nice change of pace, even a little fun. He wouldn’t have admitted that, though.

He sighed as he turned a corner, smiling wryly, when he bumped into someone. The impact was surprisingly soft. He understood why once he had gotten his bearings. What had looked like a yellow smudge at first glance was actually Yang. Her boobs had cushioned the impact. Marrow’s eyes glimpsed at her exposed cleavage by themselves. Professional or not, any man interested in such things was bound to notice her breasts, considering how big they were. However, he quickly adjusted and looked her in the eyes instead.

“Oh, Marrow! Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention,” the blonde said casually.

“Not the first time that’s happened today,” he muttered. Yang seemed to shrink in on herself ever so slightly.

“Ouch,” another voice said, seemingly amused. Only then did Marrow notice Blake standing at Yang’s shoulder. As far as he could tell, her and Yang were basically joined at the hip. He could not recall ever meeting just one of them.

“Come on,” Yang mumbled, “we’re off the clock. You could relax just a little bit!”

“I will relax once the two of you don’t need me babysitting you anymore,” he told them indignantly. Huntresses and Huntsmen had to be responsible, whether in the field or not. Yang, evidently, did not take the criticism well. She crossed her arms and pouted in silence. Blake stepped up, addressing him.

“We’ll do better next time. Promise. Right Yang?” The blonde shrugged, pouting harder. Marrow didn’t care for this nonsense. He just wanted to unwind after a long day.

“Whatever,” he told her, “I’ll believe it when I see it. If you’ll excuse me…” With that said, he stepped around them, ready to get on his way.

“You’ve got plans for tonight?” Blake asked. He didn’t, not that he cared to admit that. However, just stalking off seemed rude. He had been plenty rude to them already, no reason to be a douche for the sake of being a douche. He turned around, ready to answer, but he got cut off.

“What does an Ace-Op do for fun?” Yang mused, apparently done with her pouting. Blake nodded and looked at him expectantly. Marrow took a pensive step back and avoided eye contact. “Come on, tell us! What’re you up to?”

“Can we tag along?” Blake added. Marrow swallowed audibly. He was just going to go home and rest. The idea of taking those two home was a little much. He stammered, backing away until they had him with his back to a wall.

“L-look, I was just going to go back home and relax. Not every night’s an event, you know? Frankly, the job affords me more than enough excitement,” he told them. Expectant looks made way for disappointed ones. However, those didn’t last long. Suddenly, each one had one of his arms and they dragged him along. “Where a-are we going?”

“Since you don’t have anything better to do, might as well hang out with us!” Yang said, chipper as could be.

“It’ll be fun,” Blake giggled.

“This is exactly what I was talking about all day. You two are being unprofessional,” Marrow protested. He didn’t notice the glance that passed between the girls and their sly smiles. They would show him _unprofessional_.

Swept away by how forward they were, Marrow somehow ended up in Team RWBY’s dorm room. Not only that, Yang and Blake were vying for his attention, or his lips to be more precise. They had acted overfly friendly until they arrived. As soon as the door had closed, however, they started their two-pronged assault. Like a well-oiled machine they had lured him in, maneuvered him onto a bed, and got straight to making out.

He couldn’t even claim that he hated it. Blake had taken her coat off, and together both girls pressed their bodies against his. Yang was practically sitting in his lap while he tongue-wrestled with Blake. He liked how warm and soft their breasts felt, even through their clothing. It made him think about what they might feel like skin-to-skin, and those thoughts did what they would do to any man. Besides that, Blake was a great kisser. Whether it was skill or intuition he didn’t know, but she managed to hold a kiss just long enough. Every time Marrow felt like he needed air, Blake released him for just a moment, just long enough for him to fill his lungs again. After the second time, she didn’t even need to pull him closer again. Once he had gotten a taste, he went for it on his own, again and again.

The sound of zippers tickled his ears. He and Blake looked up just in time to watched Yang pull her top, along with her bra, over her head. Her boobs dropped out of her shirt in the most satisfying fashion. Marrow just ogled the bouncing mounds. He had never seen such an impressive bust before.

“Nice, aren’t they?” Blake murmured into his ear.

“You know it, babe,” Yang answered in Marrow’s stead. The blonde caressed Blake’s cheek and pulled her into a kiss. He watched them, making out casually. It seemed as if they had momentarily forgotten about him. Blake climbed into his lap to get closer to Yang, who was busy getting Blake’s shirt off. 

Once she had managed it, they pressed their breasts together right in front of Marrow’s face. The show was amazing, both of them were gorgeous, and Marrow felt imprisoned in his own pants.

During a break from their kissing, Blake caught her breath while Yang brushed her lips along her slender neck. The faunus’ golden eyes came to rest on Marrow, and she blinked a few times.

“Oh my, look at us getting caught up in our own little world. Sorry about that, Marrow”. He shook his head, and Yang smirked.

“Don’t worry too much, Blake. There are plenty of men who would pay for a show like this. It is a good show, isn’t it?” The blonde asked, striking a pose with her partner. It was the first time Marrow got a good look at their breasts without them getting squeezed against each other. Their nipples were hard. A droplet of saliva or sweat, Marrow couldn’t tell, trickled over Blake’s supple skin, beginning at her collarbone, across her breast, headed straight for a pink nipple, before something diverted it and it disappeared in the valley between her boobs.

“Very,” he managed to answer, choking on his own arousal. 

“Exactly,” Yang said, “which is why it’s time for us to get a show.” Then she started tugging at his shirt. Meanwhile, Blake slid from his lap onto the floor. Marrow felt how she fumbled with his belt.

“Who cares about the shirt? I’ve felt something poking my butt for a while now,” Blake said, eager to get to the bottom of the poking. Marrow’s shirt finally went flying, and an artificial hand caressed his chest while lilac eyes studied him.

“I do!” Yang said airily and continued in lower, huskier tones. “Nice bod, cutie.” Cutie? Him? Marrow knew he shouldn’t let these newbies get the better of him, but it felt so good! He couldn’t stop his tail from wagging. He was about to indulge in Yang’s lips. His hand was already on her cheek to guide her when Blake tugged at his pants. They went flying, too, leaving him in his underwear.

“W-what if your teammates come back?” he asked, sounding strained. Even if he didn’t want to, he had to at least try to be the responsible adult. He had to at least try to put an end to this. However, the girls were unimpressed.

“Wouldn’t be the first time they walked in on us,” Yang said with a shrug. Before he could admit defeat to himself, his underpants were rudely pulled down. He heard a gasp coming from the cat-faunus, and he watched Yang’s violet eyes glance down at him. She pursed her kissable lips. He could see the delight creeping into her gaze.

“Count on a dog to lug around a big bone all day,” Blake joked, wrapping a hand around the base of Marrow’s cock.

“Look at that. All this meaty cock would have gone to waste had we not taken you home tonight. Aren’t you a lucky boy?” Yang asked, wrapping her hand around his dick as well. Together, their hands covered not quite two thirds of him. They began stroking in unison.

Marrow didn’t appreciate dog jokes targeted at him, and any other time he might have chewed them out for it, but now, sitting there, all he could utter was a low rumble of pleasure. They said nothing. They just smiled brightly and slowly stroked his cock. He groaned when Blake fondled his balls.

“So swollen! You must have gone without a girl for quite some time!”

“By the time he walks out of that door,” Yang purred, “he will be free of all that pesky, backed up cum.” Blake hummed agreement, and Marrow shuddered in anticipation.

He pulled Yang closer, squeezing her breasts against his chest, and kissed her. His world was warm and soft all over. Yang’s lips, her breasts, even their hands on his throbbing erection. Everything felt good. It got even better when Blake chuckled softly.

A clear, thick bead of pre-cum had formed on the crown of his dick. A tasty treat with a rich scent that was too good to pass up. A hot tongue rolled across his slit, lapping up his juice and making him shudder before plush lips engulfed his glans. Marrow moaned into Yang’s mouth, which clued her in to the proceedings. She glanced down again, saw Blake digging in, and decided to take part as well. Marrow only felt her smile while he kissed her.

Blake suckled his tip like a lollipop. Lips caressed him, her tongue teased him, and the warm suction of her mouth drove him wild. She only sucked his glans, but she made him crave for the depths of her mouth, and as if she could read his mind, Yang helped them along. While she kept Marrow’s lips occupied, she reached for Blake’s head. She petted the faunus, scratched her ears a little, before putting her hand on Blake’s head and pushing her down.

Blake didn’t fight it, and Marrow was definitely not complaining. As his cock sank into her slippery, hot mouth, he groaned deeply. His hips bucked involuntarily, making Blake gag just a little. He needed something to hold on to, and the only thing he could find were Yang’s tits. She moaned when he squeezed her. She tore her lips away from his, leaving both of them panting.

“Yes,” she murmured, “show the girls a good time.” That said, with one boob firmly in his grasp, she lifted the other one to his mouth, and Marrow greedily started sucking her nipple. At the same time, Blake was bobbing her head along Marrow’s cock. She gave him a nice, sloppy blowjob. Rivulets of saliva ran down his engorged cock as she thoroughly worshipped him. She pulled far enough away as to threaten that he might slip out of her mouth, only to dive down and swallow him deep enough for his glans to rub against the back of her throat. However, it wasn’t enough. She tried to force it further, gradually working her wet lips further and further down. Marrow was blown away by the way it felt to slip deeper and deeper down her gullet, so much so that he ended up burying his face in Yang’s cleavage to muffle his shameless moaning. When it became too much to bear, Marrow looked up from Yang’s boobs.

“I’m gonna cum,” he said softly. Yang looked surprised, which he didn’t understand. As it turned out, he was looking at her with the biggest puppy-dog eyes, which made him look unintentionally cute. Blake had heard him, too, and immediately stopped sucking him off. “Why?”, he asked, giving the cat-faunus a taste of his cuteness this time. She caught herself quickly and smiled at him. 

“It would be a shame to cum in my mouth when there are so many fun options to choose from, don’t you think?” she asked. “After all, this,” she purred, rubbing her cheek against Marrow’s twitching cock, “would make the perfect hotdog for Yang’s buns.” Marrow’s lust addled mind took a second to gather what she was implying, but when he did, he looked at Yang. She was already chewing her lip in anticipation.

Positions were changed. Blake pushed Marrow aside for the moment while Yang lay down on her back. The blonde beckoned him, inviting him to mount her, which he gladly did. Meanwhile, Blake yanked Yang’s pants off, closely followed by her own, leaving the girls utterly naked. Marrow didn’t take in the sight just then, though. He was much too focused on Yang’s cleavage. He carefully placed his dick between her tits, which she helpfully squeezed together right away, making him gasp. Once again, he lost himself to soft warmth. His hips simply started moving.

Just as he got started, Blake wrapped her arms around him from behind, pressing her breasts into his back and resting her chin on his shoulder.

“Yes, Marrow, that’s a good boy. Fuck Yang’s big, soft titties,” she purred, caressing his chest. He knew, deep down, that he should not let them get away with this humiliation, however, at the forefront of his mind was just how fucking good it felt to be caught up between these two. Rather than complain, he moved his hips harder. “Yes, just like that,” Blake giggled. Marrow hadn’t even realized that he was wagging his tail like a happy pupper, neither had he realized that his tail was currently situated right between Blake’s legs. Every swish of it pleasantly caressed Blake’s pussy.

“Mmmh, yeah. Harder, Marrow! Show me what a strong, big boy you are,” Yang cooed. Marrow’s thrusts got stronger still, making his glans pop out of her cleavage for enough for her to lick. She stretched out her tongue, and every time he poked out of her cleavage, she swirled it all over him, just for a split-second each time. She could feel him twitch inbetween her tits, and a smile crept onto her face with the knowledge of what was going to happen soon.

Marrow knew it, too. The heat, the pressure boiling up in his loins was unbearable. Everything he felt, Blake’s smooth skin on his back, her fingers tracing circles on his chest, her warm breath tickling his cheek, and most importantly, Yang’s pillowy breasts tightly wrapped around his cock, seemed to fan the fire. He panted, sweated, tossed his head this way and that until there was no holding it anymore.

He came, howling, and with the howl all the pressure left him in the form of thick, piping hot ropes of cum. Blake gasped when she saw the first blast erupt from Yang’s cleavage, and the blonde gasped and giggled when the hot stuff landed on her face. One shot was not enough by far, though. Marrow kept firing shots, some of which ended up inbetween Yang’s tits, some of which landed on her face and neck, and other still which splattered across the pillow and her hair.

Marrow noticed precious little of it as it happened. His vision had gone blurry and his strength felt all but gone in the immediate aftermath. The only reason he hadn’t collapsed on top of Yang was Blake holding onto him.

Gradually, his awareness recovered. He saw the mess he had made, and Yang smiling up at him. He felt not only Blake’s hands, but Yang’s caressing his chest, stomach and thighs.

“Has anyone ever told you that you look hot as fuck when he cum?” Yang asked huskily. Marrow felt heat rising in his cheeks and shook his head. “Well, you do.” He gasped a little when a hand reached around him and grasped his cock at its base, lifting it out of Yang’s cleavage.

“And the fact that you can make a mess like that without going soft is fucking hot, too,” Blake purred. She gently pushed Marrow off of Yang to climb on top herself. He watched how she sampled his semen, lapping it off of Yang’s cheek. She hummed as if she had just tasted something delicious, but was cut off by Yang’s lips. Marrow had never watched two girls make out in the nude, at least not live, until that night, and seeing them do it while one of them was covered in his cum was a sight he tried to burn into his memory. Newbies or no, those two were breathtakingly hot together. He felt thankful that he had had the chance to join them like this.

Somehow, despite his enduring erection, he assumed that they were about to ask him to leave, but the girls had different plans.

“Why are you sitting apart like that, Marrow?” Yang asked between kisses. He felt a little sheepish.

“Aren’t you guys… done? I mean…” he mumbled. They interrupted him with hearty laughter.

“Why would we be?” the blonde asked. “The night’s still young! Besides,” she said, smiling lasciviously, “do you expect us to kick you out when your dick is still raring to go?” Blake nodded towards their hips.

“it’s about time our puppy buried his bone, I’d say.” Marrow swallowed under their lustful eyes and crawled behind them. His dick twitched excitedly when he was face to face with two very wet, perfectly defenseless pussies. They wholly expected him to fuck them, and he was eager to do so. Maybe he could assert himself again now that they had had their fun with him.

Reasoning that Yang had already gotten a good, long taste of him, he firmly grasped Blake’s plush booty, spreading the cheeks enough to expose her little butthole and, more importantly, slightly parting her drenched labia. He lined himself up without hands. Her hot hole welcomed him at the entrance and received him easily when he pushed in. Both Blake and him moaned as he dug into her, and he did not let up until her ass was tightly squeezed against his abdomen. Yang grinned at him across Blake’s shoulder.

“Now, plow this kitten until she creams herself so I can have my turn,” she said with a wink.

That, Marrow did. With both of them. Several times. All night long.

The morning after, Marrow yawned heartily. He was standing in front of the bulletin board with a mug of coffee in his hands. They had not gotten caught, somehow, even though their threesome had gone on for hours. He hadn’t gotten much sleep, but the girls hadn’t made promises they couldn’t keep. His balls felt light, downright empty. They had only stopped sucking him off when nothing would come out anymore. Therefore, despite a lack of sleep he had a spring in his step that morning.

He almost spilled his coffee when he felt a hand on his ass. He spun around to the smiling faces of Yang and Blake. They had rings under their eyes, but the lack of sleep didn’t seem to diminish their good cheer in the least. They smiled at him warmly. 

“Hey, big boy,” they said in unison. Marrow liked that, but he knew he shouldn’t. He shushed them instead.

“Keep it down, will you? We’re on the job now, and I expect no funny-business from the both of you, got it?” he said, mustering all of his authority, which wasn’t much after the previous night. The girls blinked, exchanged looks, and looked at him again. Yang shrugged.

“As you say, boss.” She walked past him and checked the bulletin board. “Hey, Blake, check it out! An extermination mission for two!”

“Awesome,” the faunus replied, coming up right next to Marrow. “Of course, it would be better if an Ace-Op came along to show us the ropes. Preferably, our favorite one…” Marrow felt their eyes resting on him. They smiled, not in a particularly cheerful manner, but as if they were asking him to bend them over right then and there, like they had done last night.

“Alright, fine,” he mumbled and signed up for the job with them. He briskly turned on his heel and walked off. The girls fell into step on either side of him, smiling brightly.

“Great. This is going to be fun!” Yang cheered.

“Especially once we finish the job, right, Marrow?” Blake asked with a knowing smile. Heat rose in his cheeks again. He tried to keep his tail from wagging.

“Yeah.”


	2. Elm and Harriet Tease the Wrong Newbie

Jaune had imagined the life of a Huntsman to be a little more exciting. It wasn’t as if he hated the job; seeing children safely to school and back was as important as anything else, but it didn’t take much out of him. He felt himself becoming sluggish, and the deluge of casseroles the mothers kept giving him only made it worse.

To keep in shape, he spent a lot of his time after hours in the gym. He felt satisfied with himself every time he dropped into the sheets and slept like a rock after a hard workout. He kept this up for a while, until, on one fateful evening, he wasn’t alone in the gym.

Harriet and Elm walked in, dressed to built up a sweat. Both of them wore tight tank tops that didn’t cover their midriffs and tight shorts that stopped just above their knees. They only spared him a quick hello before getting on with their training.

As they got onto the treadmills to warm up, Jaune’s own training became more and more sluggish. He sat on the calf machine and couldn’t tear his eyes away from them. Both women were sexy, he had known that from the moment they had met. Harriet was smaller, slenderer than Elm, but strong nonetheless. Her chest wasn’t very big, but her hips were nice and broad, and her ass was to die for. As for Elm, everything about her was larger; her height, her shoulders, her chest. She was muscular, which Jaune wholly appreciated, and even if her butt was just as much of an eyecatcher as Harriet’s.

Jaune watched their backs while they ran, or rather, their backsides. The tight shorts left precious little to the imagination, and it became even less as the fabric rode up from the running. Showing a young man these beautiful asses in motion was just tortuous. Jaune hadn’t had a quiet moment to… take care of business for a long, long time, and this show agitated him until he was pitching a tent in his own, thankfully looser, shorts. 

He gasped softly when he noticed it. To avoid them noticing also, he retreated further into the back, to the weights. He lay down on a bench and just waited for his erection to die down.

When he felt somewhat calm again, he reached for the bar above his head to get some lifting done, but someone stepped into his field of vision.

“You shouldn’t use these on your own kid. Here, I’ll spot for you,” Elm said, placing her hands under the bar, ready to catch the weight if Jaune slipped. He looked up at her broad face. Brown eyes returned his gaze, underlined by a warm smile. Despite everything else about her being big, Elm had a kind of cute button nose. Although, he was barely able to see her face beyond the mountains that were her breasts.

“Thank you,” he said and started lifting. 

“Looking good, kid.” Harriet had come up next to them and smirked down at him. “Nice arms.”

“Thanks,” Jaune said, sounding strained. She crossed her arms under her modest chest, pushing it up a bit, and just watched.

“She’s right,” Elm added, “You’re looking good.” Jaune took the compliments in stride, instead focusing more on the weights he was lifting. He felt fires in his cheeks flaring up, and by the way both of them smirked, they noticed his blushing, too. 

He had thought about returning the compliment, but that would have been awkward. Besides, he was sure that both of them knew pretty well how good they looked. Despite his efforts, his eyes wandered. Jaune swallowed a lump in his throat when he noticed two protrusions on Harriet’s breasts. As if he had asked for it, images of her, topless and with hard nipples ready to get sucked, flashed across his mind. He quickly looked away, up at Elm, but what he saw there was even more agitating.

Mere inches separated his face from her crotch, and now he noticed much her shorts dug into her. Between her legs, a cleft was visible. Jaune’s heart started to race. She may have stood there without pants altogether for all he cared. Her pussy was right there! He could almost see it, smooth and inviting, waiting for his tongue to warm it up for the main event.

“Oh, damn!” Harriet said with a voice full of excitement. Elm chuckled to herself at the same time. Jaune didn’t get it, so he followed Harriet’s gaze back to his crotch, where a tent was rising. He was shocked and kept up the weight lifting without thinking about it. Almost as if he was pumping himself up, every time he lifted the weights, his dick throbbed and grew.

When Jaune snapped out of it, he finally stopped lifting iron and tried to cover himself. He stammered apologies, tried to get up, but a hand kept him on his back.

“Relax, kid,” Harriet said and grinned at him, “not the first time you popped a boner because of us, right?”

“I-I don’t know what-,” Jaune stammered, but got cut off.

“Of course, and you never stared at this, right?”. Harriet turned around to show off her fantastic ass. She even gave it a slap for emphasis. Jaune’s mouth hung agape. He shook his head in denial, but he couldn’t squeeze any words out, and he certainly could not look away from that booty, easily within arm’s reach. “We saw your reflection in the windows. No point in denying it.”

Jaune jumped up, yelled an apology and fled to the men’s showers. A glance passed between Harriet and Elm as both women watched him leave. Elm bit her lip and Harriet licked hers.

After a cold shower, Jaune had calmed down somewhat. He was just about ready to leave when two familiar figures came out of the women’s locker room.

“So, what are you up to tonight?” Elm asked, hooking her arm into his. She squeezed her breasts against his shoulder. They were soft and warm, even through her clothes. The smell of her shampoo lingered and made him think of a summer forest.

“Whatever it is,” Harriet said, taking hold of his other arm, “I bet he would enjoy hanging out with us much more. Isn’t that right?” Jaune’s jaw worked ineffectually. His pants were way too tight all of a sudden. All he could do was look at them like a wounded puppy.

Jaune was swept away by them back to Harriet’s place. There was a lot of fumbling, some chuckling, and he ended up on a bed wearing just his underwear. The two of them had stripped as well, Harriet, fluidly sinking to her knees, wearing only sporty panties, and Elm, seating herself next to him, wearing surprisingly fancy underwear. Her big boobs were constrained by a frilly white bra and she wore a matching thong.

It was a feast for the eyes. Elm’s boobs called out to him to shove his face into them and smother himself; Harriet’s stiff nipples were perfect chocolate gumdrops that needed to get sucked. He wanted to touch them all over, feel the toned muscles under smooth skin, absorb the scents and kiss their sensitive parts. However, when he felt both of them tugging at his shorts, he grabbed them himself and held them fast.

“W-we should stop…” Jaune said meekly. Harriet cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh, yeah? Why is that? You seem… eager.” Her eyes rested on the twitching tent between his legs. Elm hummed approval, close to Jaune’s ear. The dark rumbling gave him shivers, but he stayed strong.

“I’m really… backed up and… I don’t know what I’ll do, if we keep going like this.”

“Are you saying you’re worried that you might get too rough with us?” Elm asked. Jaune nodded. A long moment of silence, and a look between the women, passed before Elm chortled and Harriet burst out laughing.

“Oh, this is great,” Harriet cried, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. “All right, cherry boy, I’ll bite. Show me how big and bad you are.” She looked up at him with the cockiest grin.

Jaune felt ready to burst. He had gone for the better part of a year without a chance to relieve himself. His balls felt as heavy as bricks. They felt like overripe fruits, ready to burst with juice, and these Atlesian sluts with their fantastic bodies had the audacity to taunt him? Something inside him snapped. They had asked for it, so he was going to give it to them. The question was, whether they could take it.

Jaune got to his feet, no longer trying to cover himself. He stared down at Harriet until she finally got the hint and pulled down his shorts.

“Fuck,” the women mouthed in unison. From Jaune’s perspective, Harriet’s face was now mostly hidden by his long, fat cock. Thick veins ran across its supple skin. Harriet’s eyes were wide with shock. Despite the bulge they had seen the entire time, it seemed like she had not expected Jaune to be that big.

“Damn, look at these…” Elm murmured, cupping his nuts. He couldn’t suppress a low growl. His nuts were swollen. Thankfully Elm gave them the gentle touch they needed. Jaune petted her head appreciatively, but only for a moment. He let his hand slide down the back of her head, inbetween her shoulder blades and casually opened her bra in the back. It would only get in the way.

“Well?” he asked. His voice was harder now, commandeering. He held his cock at its base. “Open up.” Harriet blinked uncomprehendingly, but she gave him her full attention again when he grabbed the back of her head.

“What ar-rgh mmph!” she tried to say as Jaune shoved his thick tip into her mouth. He kept pushing, feeding her his thick meat, until he hit the back of her throat. Harriet’s mouth was a hot little hole, but he wanted to feel it more. He wanted it tighter, so he pushed. He didn’t make it far. Harriet started sputtering and chocking right away, so he stopped.

“That’s not even halfway, Harriet. The least you can do is to suck what you can take well. Use your tongue more,” he told her sternly. She glared at him with her pink eyes, but her mouth came to life. She bobbed her head to the best of her abilities and licked him all over, but it was clear that she was struggling with his size.

While he kept his eyes on Harriet, Jaune reached for Elm’s head and pulled her off of the bed. The large woman was surprisingly obedient and took her place next to her colleague. Jaune pulled his cock out of Harriet’s mouth, leaving her panting and her mouth smeared with saliva.

“Let’s see what you can do,” he said and turned his dick towards Elm. She readily opened her mouth wide and rolled out her tongue. She was promising. Her lips closed around his thick cock and he kept pushing, as he had done before. While he pushed, Elm’s tongue already wrapped around him. He hit the back of her throat when she had taken about half of his cock, and pushed on. It looked good for a moment, but after another half-inch she started choking just like Harriet. “Looks like there won’t be any deepthroating for me, tonight. Disappointing,” Jaune sighed and eased up. Elm looked at him, big eyes blinking, and like a good girl she started bobbing her head on her own.

“Don’t just sit there,” he told Harriet, who had been watching silently the entire time, except that one of her hands had found its way into her panties. Jaune grabbed her head again, but she didn’t bristle this time. “She’s got my cock covered. Well, half of it, anyway. Let’s see how you can handle my nuts.” He pulled her close, underneath his dick, until her soft lips touched his sack. He let her handle it from there.

She opened her mouth. Hot breath washed over his balls while she tried to capture them between her lips, but it wouldn’t work that way. Jaune noticed Harriet taking deep breaths through her nose while she was at it. It seemed as if the little slut liked balls in her face. While she cupped his nuts with her hands to finally get them into her mouth, he petted her mohawk. Then, finally, she managed to get one of his balls into her mouth. Both would have been too much.

Jaune moaned contently. As much as he would have liked to probe both of their tight throats, it seemed as if the girls could actually get some work done as a team. Elm’s blowjob was sloppy and noise. The half of his cock she managed to swallow gleamed with saliva every time she pulled back. Her tongue wiggled along his length deliciously as she moved. She never pulled him out, either. Her retreats ended each time her lips caught on the ridge of his glans. Sometimes she lingered there to roll her tongue all over it, tracing the slit and lashing the frenulum.

“Does it taste good?” he asked Elm.

“Mhm!” both girls responded.

Harriet seemed a lot more enthusiastic about sucking his balls than she had been with his dick in her mouth. She sucked hard enough to tug at them, giving Jaune shivers, but never hard enough to hurt. Besides that, her tongue caressed his heavy nuts tenderly, cradling them just as often as slapping them around. She sucked with diligence and made sure to regularly alternate between them. Just sucking one of them wouldn’t do after all.

Jaune wondered if the girls could tell how much he needed this. He practically felt his balls roiling, aching for release. Surely Elm was getting a good taste of his pre-cum. That was probably why the frequency with which she suckled his glans exclusive increased over time. It got to the point where he needed to pull her head back down to remind her that there was more to his cock than just the tip. With how eagerly Harriet buried her face in his crotch it was hard to tell, but he reckoned his balls must have tightened up with excitement. He could feel the bubbling heat deep in his groin, building up pressure until the time of sweet release was near.

He lost track of time but eventually it became too much to bear. The pressure was monstrous, his cock was tense from the tip all the way down to the root.

“Nnngh, fuck!” he groaned, pushing both of them away. “On your faces.” As he was standing there on the brink of an explosive finish, both girls seemed to work like a perfect team. Each wrapped a hand around the base of his cock in such a way that their fingers interlocked. They started jerking him together, while they pushed their heads together, tongues extended to lap at his dribbling glans, wide eyes fixed upon his, string expectantly.

Jaune thrust into their hands without meaning to, and with a loud roar, he finally reached a much-needed climax. Just how necessary it was became plain with the first rope of semen he released. With how unsteady his cock was, getting jerked by both girls at once, the blast hit Elm in the forehead before his cock got pulled to the side a little. Thus, the jelly-like substance described a line across Elm’s forehead, until it caught on her eyebrow, where a rather long string of the stuff dangled afterwards. However, that was not the whole shot. The rest landed in Harriet’s mohawk.

The girls were clearly eager for it. They panted and tried to aim Jaune’s cock more carefully, though they still each wanted it pointing at their mouth exclusively. Jaune didn’t even bother trying to keep his voice down as he kept squirting. The tension of months was draining out of him by way of plentiful shots of sperm.

Elm and Harriet moaned and sighed pleasurably as their tongues and faces got plastered with Jaune’s thick stuff. Occasionally, one managed to wrap her lips about his slit just long enough to claim a load all for herself, but that never lasted long.

By the time Jaune felt just about finished, the faces of both Ace-Ops were utter messes. His pearly white cum stood out starkly against their brown skin tones. Both of them still looked up at him, smooching and licking his glans, though one of Elm’s eyes was sealed with cum, and Harriet had a glob of jizz on her nose that threatened to slide down onto either side to blind her.

“I needed that,” Jaune told them with a lazy smile.

“I’ll say,” Elm chuckled and ran her tongue along his entire length.

“And it hasn’t even gone soft yet,” Harriet sighed, clearly delighted at the prospect. She began suckling his glans again.

“Exactly, which is why we’ll get to the good part now. Harriet, get on the bed and spread your legs.

“Me?”

“Did I stutter?” Jaune asked. His voice was hard and had the desired effect. Eager to please, and eager to feel him inside her, Harriet quickly climbed onto the mattress, only making time to take off her panties and tossing them aside, before spreading her legs for him. Jaune licked his lips at the sight of her pussy. Drenched, labia slightly parted, and smooth; everything about it was inviting. He would have gladly gotten started then and there, but considering how tight she looked and how big he was, he wanted to ensure that everything would go pleasantly smoothly.

Harriet gasped when he sadly went down on her. He started by kissing her down there, before tentatively tracing her slit with his tongue. Then he began teasing her clit and she couldn’t keep her voice down any longer.

“I’m wet already! Ah! Just fuck me already, please!” she moaned, even though the way he used his mouth and fingers felt fantastic. The way he pleasured her made cold shivers run up and down her spine as if there was a race to win. He barely even stopped to answer.

“I will eat your pussy as much as I want and you will like it.” That was all she got before his tongue wiggled back into her aching snatch. Meanwhile, Elm settled next to Harriet and watched Jaune at work. She kept busy by playing with herself, even though she wished she was the one getting serviced. She slipped off her thong, just in case Jaune spontaneously decided that he wanted to taste her.

“Does it feel as good as it looks, Harriet?” she asked. Her fingers were diving knuckle deep into her own pussy and her words were accompanied by breathless panting. Harriet shot her a glance, and her pink eyes had never looked bigger, her expression never more pleading.

“Yeeeees,” she whined. “I think I’m gonna… hnnng!” Harriet arched her back and squealed when she came. Jaune had pulled his face away, finishing her off with his fingers, and now beheld a clear fountain shooting up between Harriet’s legs.

Her face was flushed when she dropped her head back onto the pillows. She only got to savor the afterglow for a moment before poking at her sloppy pussy made her sit up. Jaune stood before her, large and domineering. He was casually nestling his glans between her dripping labia, and Harriet swallowed a lump in her throat now that she had a good look of just how long and thick the cock was he was about to jam into her.

“Can’t I get a brea- aaaah!”, she tried to say before he pushed it in. Surprisingly, the massive dick went in smoothly. It took just one long thrust to complete bury it in her tight hole, and once that was done, they were face to face. Jaune smirked.

“No,” he told her. Harriet stared at him. Whether it was horror or delight he saw in her face he couldn’t say, maybe a little bit of both, because surely she had just realized that she was about to get fucked up.

Before she could say any more, Jaune straightened himself, resting on his knees, and began. He tried to hide it, but her pussy felt amazing. She had been tight to start with, but after her messy climax she was overly sensitive. When he moved, she tightened up even more, and he moved nonstop. The hot, slippery flesh coiling around him was wonderful, her moaning was almost melodious in his ears, and when she wrapped her strong, supple thighs around his waist, he felt as if he had conquered something. It made him give it to her harder, make her cry out more. Every time he went balls-deep, he dug into something soft and squishy deep within, which made her squeal every time.

It wasn’t long before Harriet came again, and how could she not? Her hips felt like jelly under his constant assault. The way his rigid dick scraped her insides was mind-numbingly good on its own, but having his fat, hot glans prying at her womb was just way too much for anyone to handle. Even when she tensed up and cried out, clawing at the sheets and tossing her head this way and that, he didn’t even take a break. He just ran hands across her stomach, feeling her abs flex as she creamed herself on his cock.

Harriet grew calmer the more her fucked her. Her moaning came soft whimpering, and while her legs remained wrapped around him, they loosened their grip. Harriet’s hands wandered across his stomach and chest, at least as far she could reach; fingertip tenderly caressing the man that was fucking her to bits.

With the smaller of the two thus pacified, Jaune diverted some of his attention to the other woman. Elm had watched the entire time, but not very demurely. She lay apart, with her legs in the air, jamming fingers into her sopping wet pussy. She stared at him with glazed eyes, and by the way her entire crotch shone with juices, she must have gone through some self-induced orgasms already. He motioned for her to come closer. She immediately scrambled to his side and squeaked. As soon as she was in reach, Jaune wrapped an arm around her, possessively groping a plush ass cheek, and shoving his face into her boobs.

At first, she just got her tits sucked a bit and her ass fondled, but Jaune wasn’t satisfied with that for long. The hand on her ass slid between the cheeks, and fingers started prodding at her vagina. 

“Yes!” she shouted, wrapping strong arms around Jaune’s head. Thus entangled, he kept banging Harriet vigorously, while warming up his next partner with fingering and nipple sucking. 

Elm felt him getting close by the way he panted. Hot, irregular breaths washed over her skin. Harriet could tell by the violent throbbing of his cock. She reinforced the grip her thighs had on his waist and simply tried to hold out until he was done.

In a blissful moment, the trio climax together. Elm groaned and her hips shook with Jaune’s thick fingers buried in her snatch and his face tightly squeezed into her cleavage. Harriet cried out as piping hot semen flooded her insides. Every throb of his cock sent shockwaves through her whole body, and with every ounce of hot milk he pumped into her, her mind seemed to melt away. As for Jaune, he felt like in a dream. He was cumming balls-deep in sexy lady’s tight pussy, and his face was firmly squeezed into a pair of luscious breasts. Everything was soft and warm, and smelled good. It was everything he had wanted for so long, he had needed; although he hadn’t expected two beauties to give it to him rather than just one.

However, as orgasms subsided and afterglow kicked in it became very apparent to him that it wasn’t enough yet. He slowly pulled out of Harriet, who was lying on rumpled sheets, panting heavily, with an arm across her eyes. Her toned body was glistening with sweat. He looked down at his dick. His very erect dick, covered in several bodily fluids. He shot Elm a sideways glance before extracting his fingers from her pussy. She was plenty wet by now.

“On the bed, Elm.” She obeyed without question. She was eager. The night had already been worth it as far as she was concerned, but she wanted to get it just as good as Harriet had gotten it.

Jaune knew just what he wanted. With curt directions and some pushing he got her exactly where he wanted her: on all fours, on top of Harriet. Elm’s big booty swayed sensually right above Harriet’s face. The thoroughly fucked Ace-Op opened her eyes just in time to see her colleague’s drenched pussy getting approached by a large cock she was intimately familiar with at this point.

His hands firmly placed on Elm’s butt cheeks, he pushed. Harriet saw how his cock stopped at Elm’s labia for a moment before it forced its way in. The large woman groaned as if an itch that had plagued her all day was finally getting scratched. Jaune hadn’t expected an easier time entering her than Harriet, but Elm was just as tight. Thankfully, she was also just as wet, so he slid balls deep inside her in one go.

“Mmmh, yeah. Very nice. A big girl like you doesn’t mind if I go a little rough, right?” he asked casually. However, he didn’t wait for an answer before getting started. She was going to get it hard either way.

Elm did not complain. She was jubilant, actually. His wild thrusts were received by a thoroughly drenched pussy that seemed eager to squeeze every last drop of sperm out of him. Every slap of hip on hip was accompanied by whorish moans from her. Jaune grabbed her by the waist, rather than her ass, so it could bounce freely with each impact. He loved watching that big, round booty dance for him; he liked the way Elm thrust back into him of her own accord. He wondered if Harriet would have done that, too, had he fucked her doggystyle, and if her ass had looked as nice as Elm’s in this position. He simply decided to see for himself later.

In the meantime, Harriet was treated to a spectacle. She was enthralled by the sight of Jaune’s massive cock pounding Elm mercilessly. His heavy, swinging balls were mesmerizing, and the droplets of Elm’s honey that kept dripping onto her face were yummy. She didn’t have much strength left, but she didn’t want to just sit by, so she lifted her head with parted, wetted lips, and gave both of them a kiss.

That had been the plan anyway. What she ended up kissing was Elm’s clit, predominantly, which made the larger woman yelp. Jaune felt her mohawk brushing his balls.

“Nice enthusiasm, Harriet. Elm, return the favor,” he commanded absentmindedly. His eyes were still fixed on Elm’s bouncing ass. She tried to ask if she had heard right, but that only earned her an audible slap on her butt. “Do as you’re told!”

For a moment she considered disobeying, just so he would spank her one more time, but she decided against it. She turned towards Harriet’s crotch right underneath her. It looked smooth and shone with moisture. A trickle of viscous semen was on the verge of leaking from her pussy. It took Elm aback how far out of hand this had gotten. They had picked this boy up in the hopes of having a fun little toy to fool around with tonight, and here she was, dancing to his tune. Heck, she couldn’t believe Harriet was licking her down there. She couldn’t believe she was about to lick her there, but, somehow, she didn’t feel as averse to the idea as she had expected when Jaune had issued the order. In fact, she was kind of turned on by it.

Harriet whimpered when Elm finally started eating her out.

“Good girls,” Jaune told them. He even patted the butt cheek he had spanked previously like someone might pet a dog. The girls took the praise gracefully, interrupting their whorish moaning for just a moment to giggle. Jaune uttered a low chuckle of his own, though it went unnoticed among the moaning and the slapping of hips. While he plowed Elm’s tender snatch, he caught glimpses of another hole every now and again. He groped both her ass cheeks, pulling them apart for a better look. Her butthole looked precious. It was the tiniest little thing, wet from her previous masturbation and twitching occasionally.

With stimulation from two people, Elm didn’t last very long, though much like Harriet, Jaune awarded her no breaks. Even while she was caught up in the throes of orgasm, he kept railing her convulsing pussy just as hard as he had been doing, if not harder.

At some point, this configuration was also blessed with a collective climax. Elm was the first to go. As several times before, Harriet’s tongue on her clit, and Jaune’s huge cock hammering her snatch was just too much. When she came, she howled into Harriet’s crotch, since she was busy herself sucking her colleague’s clit. With her pussy already tender after a rough pounding, she went right after Elm.

It wasn’t the strongest orgasm she had had that night, but it was the straw that broke the camels back. She dropped back onto the mattress, vision fading. The last thing she saw was Jaune burying himself balls deep inside Elm, accompanied by a manly groan and the noises girls made when they finally got the hot cream filling they had been waiting for. It brought the warm sensation of Jaune’s creampie to mind, which made her drift off into unconsciousness with a smile on her lips.

Harriet couldn’t be certain what it was; the moaning, the bed rocking, or what, but something woke her up. She blinked. It was bright. Jaune and Elm weren’t above her anymore. She lazily lifted her head to look around and gasped when she saw them. Jaune lay on his back, hand on Elm’s waist. She was bouncing on top of him, reverse cowgirl style, leaning back with her feet firmly planted on the mattress. None of that was remarkable. Harriet would have jumped at the chance to get on top of Jaune’s fat dick.

What had startled her was where his dick was. It was sliding in and out of Elm’s ass! Not only that, that tiny hole somehow managed to gobble up the entire length of him! Harriet glanced at Elm’s face. Her eyes looked vacant and her mouth was hanging open as she moaned pleasurably. She would have believed if someone had told her that Elm had passed out, but she could tell by the way her thighs and stomach flexed that she was the one moving. She was getting him off with her butthole while he relaxed with a smirk on his face.

Harriet froze up when his eyes met hers.

“Oh, you’re awake. Good. I think she could use a breather. Wouldn’t want to break her completely, right? he said jovially. “Why don’t you prepare yourself while we finish this round? Here’s some lube.” He tossed a bottle her way.

That was Harriet’s own lube. They had taken it out of her nightstand. _They saw my toy collection_ , she thought, feeling heat rising in her cheeks. However, those worries were quickly pushed aside when she considered what he had asked of her. She looked up and noticed how his eyes rested on her own ass, even while Elm was still bouncing on him.

She had never used the lube for anal before. She had never even tried anal before, but… _Elm makes it look really good…_

She opened the bottle, poured some of the stuff on her backdoor, and started prodding at it experimentally.

The next day at work was awkward for Elm and Harriet. Not only could neither of them sit comfortably, they could barely look at each other. They had really lost control last night.

Both of them were checking the bulletin board after everyone else had left. Each of them yelped when their asses got groped. They turned around ready to bust some heads, but their anger was quelled the instant they looked upon a boyish face with spikey blonde hair and blue, smiling eyes.

“Hi, you two! Wonderful morning, isn’t it?” Jaune asked and stretched with gusto. “Amazing what a difference it makes when get your rocks off after months!” Harriet and Elm shuffled their feet nervously. The were afraid of someone overhearing him, and they couldn’t look at him straight. After last night, he made them feel small.

“Fortunately,” he continued, “we won’t let it get that far again, isn’t that right?” His voice had hardened during the last part, making the girls stand at attention. A glance passed between them before they nodded.

“Yes,” Elm said softly.

“Yes, who?” he demanded.

“Yes, sir!” they said in unison.

“Good girls.” Hearing him say that gave both of them shivers. “Tonight, at Elm’s place then. I want to see if your bed is more comfortable than Harriet’s. See that you’ve got enough lube around. If you’ll excuse me, the children of Mantle require my protection.” With that said, he left them standing there.

Both women stood there, cheeks ablaze, rubbing their thighs together. If only it was after work already…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while. I hope I'll be able to upload more frequently again.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little bit of smut!


End file.
